


Left Feet

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Left Feet

Going dancing was my idea. I should’ve known something was up when Sam agreed so quickly. He had never cared for “clubbing,” and before our first trip to the dance floor was over, I understood why. I still don’t get how someone so athletically graceful could’ve been so awkward with a driving beat to guide him. I couldn’t wear anything but sandals for a week!

He was so agreeable that night, our last night together in the “original” timeline. I think of that night every time I stub my toe.

Can you believe it, Sam? Even my feet miss you!


End file.
